Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games/Transcript
This is the transcript for Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games. Transcript (the video opens with Jeffrey walking towards Jesse's room, where Jesse is shocked to find his video games missing) Jesse: F***! Where are all my games!? No Dead Rising! No Crackdown! HALO!? There's no f**king Halo!? There's no way, there is no f**king way this is all... (Jesse notices something on the wall) Jesse: Get a job? (he walks towards the wall, Jeffrey backs away to avoid being seen) Jesse: No more games? Dad, I'm going to f**king... (Jesse runs outside) Jeffrey: What the hell? (Jeffrey enters Jesse's room, and finds a bunch of empty game cases laying on the floor) Jeffrey: The hell is going on...? (he turns around and finds what Jesse was looking at, a message from Jeff Sr. which reads "Get A JOB! Get A LIFE!! No more GAMES!!!!! -Dad") Jeffrey: Oh no! *laughs* (he starts to run outside) Jeffrey: What the f*** is this about? *chuckles* (Jeffrey opens the door and starts running towards Jesse and Jeff Sr., the latter of which is sitting in a lawn mower and is about to run over a pile of Jesse's games) Jeff Sr.: You've been out of college for how many months? Jeffrey: Oh boy. Jesse: What are you doing in a mower? Jeff Sr.: You've been out of school for three months! Jesse: That doesn't matter, this is what I wanna do, I wanna game! Jeff Sr.: Well, you want to game? But you gotta get a job while you do it too! Jesse: You're insane! Why are you...what are you gonna do, mow them over!? Jeff Sr.: Yeah, I'm gonna mow them over! That way you'll get out of your room for a little while and maybe you'll get a job. You've been out of school for three months now! Jesse: Gaming is gonna be my job! Jeff Sr.: Well, what are you gonna do now!? Jesse: I do, I'm really good at it! Jeff Sr.: You got students loans, you got car payments, you got insurance. Jesse: I'm really f**king good at it! (he throws an Xbox 360 controller on the ground) Jeff Sr.: Yeah, well you gotta make money while you do it! Jesse: You're not destroying my games! (Jesse steps forward to try and pick up his games, while Jeffrey starts laughing and moves up to the pool deck to get a better view) Jeff Sr.: Oh, pick them up while you can! Jesse: Dad! Dad! Dad! (Jesse backs away) Jeff Sr.: Pick them up while you can! Jesse: No, please! Jeff Sr.: Because I'm still mowing them over! Jesse: Please! This cost me like hundreds of dollars! Jeff Sr.: I'm still mowing them. Jesse: It's an expensive hobby! Jeff Sr.: I don't care! I don't care, you gotta get a job! Jesse: What does this achieve!? Jeff Sr.: Get out of your room for once in your life! Jesse: What does this achieve!? Jeff Sr.: What does that achieve, what? Jesse: What is this gonna do, mowing my games over!? Jeffrey: *chuckles* Jeff Sr.: Maybe you'll quit playing for a while, and get a job and pay some of your bills. Jesse: I'M NEVER GONNA QUIT PLAYING! (Jesse steps forward in one final attempt to retrieve his games) Jeff Sr.: (starts the mower) It's happening! Jesse: DAD! DAD! (Jeff Sr. starts driving the mower, causing Jesse to run away) Jesse: DAD! (Jeff Sr. runs over the pile of games with the mower, shredding them into pieces that cover the yard, Jeff Sr. continues to drive the mower away from the yard) Jeffrey: *bursts out laughing* (Jesse starts loudly shouting "No!" and "F***" then screams) Jesse: You f***! F***! (As Jeffrey gets down from the deck, Jesse continues his screaming, which culmilates in him starting to cry. Shortly after, he notices that Jeffrey is filming him) Jesse: F***! F*** you! F*** you, you f*** (Jesse starts walking towards Jeffrey, who continues to back away) Jeffrey: It's okay, GameStop was just, like starting to revamp their... Jesse: You want your f**king... (Jesse picks up a torch in an attempt to ward off Jeffrey) Jeffrey: Oh s***! Jesse: You want your f**king YouTube videos!? Oh, you think it's funny!? Jeffrey: (not fazed by Jesse's threats) Oh, a little island native over here! *laughs* Jesse: F***! I stepped in dog s***! F*** you! (he throws the torch at Jeffrey, though it misses) Jeffrey: Oh s***! Jesus. Jesse: F***! Jeffrey: F**king psycho! Jesus f**king Christ! (the camera cuts to Jesse walking in the yard near the remains of his games) Jesse: F**king a**hole! Stupid freaking...I hate my family! (Jesse begins to look visibly upset) Jeffrey: Oh god, are you really gonna do it? Jesse: I can't... (Jesse lets out a loud scream of sadness (which resembles a Super Saiyan Transformation from Dragon Ball Z), ending with him breaking down in tears) Jeffrey: *laughs* Aw, that is too bad... (Jesse starts to pick up some of the remains of his games) Jeffrey: Aw, he's scrounging around for the parts again! *chuckles* (Jesse continues to pick up some of the remains, until he comes across a case that appears undamaged) Jeffrey: Oh wait, a survivor? (Jesse looks inside the case, but finds that there isn't a disc inside) Jeffrey: Aw, he lost the disc though. (Jesse tosses the case on the ground) Jeffrey: *laughs* (the video ends) Category:Transcripts